Need
by StupidBolts
Summary: He'd forgotten how much he needed Orion Pax. Oneshot. Any begging for more chapters will be promptly ignored.


Pain racked his processor, though it was slowly fading. He clutched it and slid one knee forward to support himself. What kind of trouble had Starscream gotten him into this time?

Wait, no! Starscream was currently missing. Not even the Autobots had him captive, the seeker had run off. So what...

_Unicron._

The Matrix of Leadership. It's power was more than he could have hoped, and in the corner of his optics, he could see it's barer.

Optimus Prime lay flat across the ground, face-down. His sapphire helm tilted to the side and he raised a servo to it, groaning in discomfort.

Megatron scoffed to himself. "Teamwork, _hmph._" His blade unsheathed as he started towards the incapacitated Prime. Once upon a time, Megatron would've been greatly concerned for his dearest friend were he laying on the ground like that. That was a long time ago, though.

Optimus raised his head, blinked out the haze in his pretty optics and stared up at the demonic figure stalking towards him. He panicked slightly, seeing the weapon in his hand.

"Where are we _Megatronus_?" He breathed hastily, looking around nervously.

A look of surprise over took his face. Megatronus? He stared back down into this sky blue depths. What he saw was not the mistrusting look of betrayal his sworn enemy forever glared at him with, but the naïve innocence his favourite disciple would stare at him with. This was good, amnesia was good!

He retracted his blade, then reached his hand out. The mech before him took it. "Don't you remember old friend?" he asked in a teasing tone as he pulled Optimus to his feet. The red and blue truck removed his face mask and passed him a smile. _That _smile.

_Don't tease me big brother!_

A crash drew his attention from that perfect little smile, to see the other three Autobots he'd arrived with barge into the dark cave of Unicron's empty spark chamber.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked urgently as they hurried through the door.

"Why did he call me that?" That voice. It was Prime's voice, but Orion's tone. That humble yet child like tone.

"What'd you do to him?" The femme hissed threateningly. Megatron glared at her. She would use _any_ excuse to attack him. He loathed that femme.

"Who're they?" A Ground bridge opened and he silently blessed Soundwave. Megatron's processor worked quickly, instantly clicking into place.

"Our mortal enemies!" he proclaimed. If Orion _had_ returned to him, then the young mech's mind would surely be as trusting and gullible as before. Perhaps just as easy to play with and seduce. He placed a commanding hand on his companion's shoulder. "We're outnumbered! Go, I'll cover you!" To his amazement, Optimus did as he said and ran towards the Ground bridge.

But for the briefest moment, he stopped as the bots Megatronus had just fired at hit the ground. A small, yellow mech pushed himself up on his hands. He stared at him, oddly pleading with him. He buzzed in Cybertronian Morse code /_Don't leave, Prime!_/ Must've been a mute.

He had very pretty, round optics. Very, very cute.

As his leader ran looked back at him from the Decepticon Ground Bridge, Bumblebee's spark fluttered. Against that aqua-green light, his commander looked like... like... what did Raf call those things with wings?

_An angel._

/_Don't leave, Prime!_/ His buzzing chirps seemed to fall on deaf audios as Prime turned back and ran the rest of the way through the Bridge.

As the Ground Bridge closed behind them, Orion and Megatronus froze in a stare for a moment. He just stared at the red and blue mech, he couldn't help it. That lop-sided, nervous grin passed over his silver lips.

"Er... what?" he chuckled uncertainly. Megatron stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Prime's hips. For the first time in he didn't know how long, Optimus didn't fight back or push away. He just leaned against that dirty silver chest plate. "_What?_" he smiled again.

"Nothing, Orion." he pressed his lips against Prime's, feeling that little gasp from him, like Orion always did. Oh, it felt good. Like his life force had been replenished, reformed!

He'd forgotten how much he needed Orion Pax.


End file.
